The present invention relates to cosmetic organizers and, in particular, to an organizer having a hinged cover.
A cosmetic organizer is helpful for keeping numerous small cosmetic items together and readily available. A complement of cosmetics can include numerous small items such as eyeliner pencils, lipsticks, compacts, various bottles, brushes, etc. Much time can be lost locating these various items when applying make-up.
It is desirable to keep such cosmetics in a closed case so they are not lost when transported or stored. It is also desirable to have a hinged cover and a catch to keep the cover closed. Preferably, the organizer is compartmentalize but not unnecessarily complex.
Furthermore the organizer should preferably be easily manufactured from simply molds. Known molds can make relatively complex shapes by using only two halves, or "plates." In some case a three part mold or a cam operated insert may be necessary if the shape is too complex for a two-plate mold. Still a shape such as a torus can be made with a "pass through," that is, an element that passes through the hole of the torus.
For aesthetic and practical reasons, a cosmetic case is preferably soft. A completely soft case, however, is disadvantageous because the case will collapse into a distorted shape making the case difficult to use.
Accordingly there is a need for an organizer that is compact, soft but not collapsible, which can be manufactured efficiently.